History Always Seems To Repeat Itself
by RamenDreams18
Summary: Naruto Sacrifices himself for the village One Shot


History Always Seems To Repeat

It had been two years since Naruto became Hokage and he had also brought Sasuke home by that time as well he also found out that hinata had feelings for him so they had gotten together and had a few dates. Sasuke finally made his real feelings known to sakura and he realised that he was stupid for leaving the village in the first place and hurting sakura in the process.

Naruto had made him the Anbu Captian.

Shikamaru became Naruto's assistant like he had wanted to even though it was troublesome he also helped look after Mirai when she was born.

Sakura was now the head healer in the village and worked in the hospital and was pregnant when sasuke heard the news he fainted.

Shikamaru also got together with Temari even though he said that women were troublesome as well, he got a glare and a warning from gaara to never hurt her or he would use his sand coffin.

Ino and Choji was together and he didn't eat as much as he usally did.

Ten Ten and Neji had got together and then married Neji would never admit it but he was happy as ever since Naruto became the Hokage he had kept to his promise and removed the caged bird seal even though it had hurt a lot it was worth it and Naruto had told the main branch that it was now forbidden to put the seal on anyone else or they would be imprisoned.

Lee became the strongest Taiijutsu master in the village and surpassed Gai.

After Hinata and Naruto was married a year later they found out they were having a child and they were both happy, Kakashi had this feeling that something was going to go wrong.

A year later and Hinata was about to give birth when there was a big explosion at the gate into Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi were the first ones there and they saw a giant dragon destroying buidings and it didn't appear to be easily taken down.

Naruto feared for the village and for hinata he was able to sense that she was about to give birth but it was also his duty to protect the village so he teleported to her and told her what he was about to do.

 **Hinata I wont let our child go through the same thing that I went through I want him to be happy.**

 **Naruto Kun its ok you have to do what is right for the village I will miss you but it has to be done.**

He went out of the hospital and summoned gamabunta ready to get rid of the dragon people were shouting at him to stop but he couldn't hear them he knew that he had to what was right even if he had to do the same thing his father had done to seal Kurama in him.

Their was nothing anyone could do to stop what was happening as Naruto summoned the death god and used his life to seal the dragon.

As soon as that happened gamabunta disappeared and Naruto fell through the air but Tsunade caught him.

She looked at his face as his life was leaving him and he only spoke a few words.

 **Im happy granny I got my wish please tell hina chan im sorry and I love her so much**

His eyes closed and his breathing stopped and he went limp tsunade cried and said that she would Hinata everything.

Tsunade had taken up the statues as hokage again and they were standing at Naruto's funeral, when sakura heard what happened as she had been in the hospital at the time she was distraught and sasuke had to take her home.

Kakashi blamed himself for what happened.

Konohamaru felt like he lost another family member.

Shikamaru said it was to troublesome and watched the clouds.

The other Konoha 11 stood silently and cried while the rain poured

Iruka had to be calmed down and taken to the hospital and put under a sleeping jutsu.

Gaara just didn't know what to do he lost the only friend he ever had he walked away from the grave and went back to the village to mourn in silent.

A few had left by the time the coffen had been buried and sasuke, kakashi, sai, yamato and Tsunade were left standing, they kept looking at the grave wishing it didn't have to be this way. The wind picked up and leaves flew by the looked back and saw Naruto standing their with Minato and Kushina hugging him and Jirayia behind them, Naruto turned round and smiled and waved and they all walked away and disappeared.

They heard what they though was a whisper saying

*don't forget me*

*I will be back belive it*

They left the graveyard and walked past Hinata with bolt in her arms, she kneeled down next to the grave and touched the letters on the grave she had been told what had happened and what Naruto said just as he died.

Here lies Naruto Uzumaki

The Sixth Hokage

Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja

Our Beloved Friend and Great Man

May you Rest In Peace

To Hinata Chan

I will Love you for Eternity

She smiled and walked away ready to raise bolt with help from everyone.

The End


End file.
